Loves for Mama Bun
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This story is based off the artwork of Msitubeatz because MAMA BUN NEEDS THE LOOOVVVEEEEEEEEEEE! Its short and sweet with mix of the kit kats and the romance of our fav couple so yaaayyyy!


It was a cool night for Zootopia. The stars were slowly starting to appear as if by each twinkle as the sun's fading light is pushed away by the starry night. At the park at Savannah Central were only small handfuls of mammals. Those of course being the married officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps with their own four kits. The kit kats were celebrating that tomorrow was their last day of school because of summer break. They were at the park after getting off to the bus so it's been many hours as the kits played. Judy and Nick of course were relaxing and even talking to fellow officers who noticed them.

The four kits of Nick's were playing tag and bouncing and being close to losing their energy while their caretaker for them turned mother Judy looked at them. She and her husband were sitting down on the bench watching them while she had the happiest face on her. Like she felt pure joy. Nick in his casual pants but dark red shirt noticed his partner with that look to which made him smirk.

"You know your face will freeze like that." She looked back at him as he was being his suave adorkable self. "Well good. I plan on keeping it that way. Problem?" She booped his nose with her finger as he chuckled. "Not at all. It makes you look cuuuuuuu-great." He sweated as he didn't want to ruin her mood but instead she did a chuckle back. "Nice save slick Nick." The two saw their own children laughing and tackling each other as they were having fun by themselves.

After a minute that felt like an hour had passed, the rabbit slowly got off of her seat and hopped down from the bench. "I'm going to go get some water before we head home." Judy said with Nick agreeing and looking over the kits before they start to tackle play on him with him laughing and chasing after them with them screaming and laughing. Judy walked over towards the small mammal sized water fountain. However she walked past it with her going over to a patch of grass. She got on her knees and sat down to become comfy with her taking a relaxing break.

It wasn't a break though. To Judy this was almost like a recap. Her whole life was changing from years ago from the day Nick was her partner. It was amazing she helped him. She felt proud to save him from the path he was taking. Though she did feel guilt. The incident that traumatized her and made her question if it was really the right choice as she never thought he would be in any situation like that. The day Nick was pregnant. Sounded dumb to say but when you had a bunch of crazed scientists doing illegal cloning from dead foxes anything seems possible in Zootopia.

Her life throughout the months of caring for him and these kits were something odd. Yet she enjoyed it. To others it was annoying of how he would be worked up and emotional and even seems to still be slick even when going through those stages. To her, it was the best parts. It felt like a dream to her but with Nick carrying the kits and not her. Throughout the years as partners Judy felt a strong connection to him. This connection of course grew stronger by each time they save each other or spending much time together. It was getting to the point her heart would beat from him and her stomach was tickled by butterflies. She was in love with that fox. Her own partner. Her own best friend she saved.

It was strangely her dream to be with him. Walking down the aisle with a snow white colored wedding dress. Him with his groom suit and that tie. Having kits of their own and raising a family. Being married. Yes she was at that age but she didn't want to go so fast. Not only for it felt too soon but she never knew if Nick would actually love her back in that way. Well, it happened. It happened with the four kits coming out of Nick's C-Section cut. These four kits were born crying in the nurses hands. The little ones wouldn't stop their wailing until three went to Nicks arms while one went into their 'mothers' arms. At first Judy didn't know if they would even like her. She wasn't their mother. She would only be the caretaker. Nick is the real mother, or father, or both.

Her worries faded with the sound of Alicia, one of the two girl kits born that she was holding close and gently, stayed quiet in her arms. It was something that made Judy feel special. This rabbit got her to stop crying. She never thought it would happen, but it did. As her mind started to go back into reality her eyes were watery. The past of Nick and the kits she called her own were the ones that she always cherished. Deep in her brain and forever kept in her heart. As she used her right hand to clear off the tears from her sights she noticed something else of the past. The wedding ring on her finger.

Judy started to go back into the past. After the kits were growing and in kidnigarten, Nick and her had always had their routine ready thanks to their kits. Get dressed, make breakfast for six, drive them off to school and head to work. It was all simple. One of those routines however was slightly changed, and by slightly it mean huge. Nick and her weren't going to their work but rather something else. Something familiar. Jumbeaux's Cafe. She could remember the confusion on her face.

Before she could even ask, Nick was already parked and out with him walking inside. She remembered how she was so wanting to not be late she had to unbuckle her belt and open the door with a mighty force as she slammed it and had it locked. She was walking in to follow her officer partner as she opened the door. She walked in with the owner Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. greeting her as her eyes were focused on trying to find her fox. The two may have dated since the kits were four months old but even then the had their share of troublemaking. Mostly Nick.

When she asked the elephant owner if he saw Nick he told her to look behind. As if she was ready to stalk her own pray she quickly turned but was faced with something else. The fox of hers on one knee. Looking deep into her eyes. She could remember her gasping for air. Not from his surprise scare but she knew what this would mean. She could remember those words exactly in her thought.

"Carrots. I know we been friends for years. We been together for some years too as a couple. With the kits viewing me as a father but also viewing you as their own flesh and blood mother, I figured for so many nights about it. What if I made two dreams come true in one? It took me so much time to work hard which got me being tired, being sore, and even got me tons of painful exercise. I did it for one thing. A karot meant for a carrot."

She looked at the ring that was a twenty four karat diamond that was colored and shaped like a carrot. "Carrots, Hopps, Judy. Will you be my wife?" She softly spoke to herself as she looked at it with her same happy smile on her face. "Why oh sweet cheese and crackers Nick of course!~" The sound spooked her as she quickly turned around to be only faced with Nick and the kits who laughed with her having gone from a serious mother/wife face to laughing with them.

Nick went and sat behind her to hold her close to him while the kits walked over to be by her side. Andre was on her right side. Aubrey was by her legs. Alicia and Amare were on her left sitting on Nick's leg. She was surrounded by the ones she had never thought would change her life. The warmth of love was making her feel happy every passing second. "Why you out here mom?" Alicia asked looking up at her with Andre following along. "Yeah. You trying to play hide and seek again?"

Judy did a cute snort of a laugh while laying her head against Nick's chest. "No. Besides your father beats me at that game." "You can't fool this nose" Nick said with a wink with the rabbit just feeling lucky. "But no, I was out here just thinking." The kits cocked their heads. "About what?" Aubrey and Amare say at the same time with them both yelling jinx and owing them a treat. Judy just rolled her eyes with a smile as she could remember being like that. "Well. I always dreamt about this." "Going to the park?" Andre said with Judy nodding. "Yeah. It's dark and the stars are out. My body being relaxed and feeling free. But most importantly, I have others with me."

The kids were then naming names of Jack Savage, Clawhauser, Skye, Until Amare said the right answer. "Daddy?" "That's right. Your father by my side but even more." She looked at them as their adorable sweet innocent eyes looked up at her purple eyes. They were very much like their own father especially with those green eyes. "I had kits. The sweetest kits that any mother could ask for." They all smile and give her a Kit Kat Hug together as their heads nuzzle up on her since they wanted to be by her side and feel warm and safe with her.

"We love you mom." They all say to her which made her smile brightly with tears forming and her ears flopped back. "I love you all too. My precious Nick and kits," She was softly giggling and laughing at how she just was lucky. No one would had ever been in her shoes. If they did it would had been too crazy. Not her. This was her dream that now was coming true. Nick was looking down as he smiled and did a small lick with his soft wet tongue on her head to which made her chuckle more. His kisses were always sweet. Everyone's eyes were closed to embrace this whole moment. Judy was more into it than them. She had every right to be.

She got everything. Her chance to become a cop. To make the world a better place. Having the love of her life by her side. Having kits and becoming a mother with her fox. To be married with him. Everything felt in order for the sobbing happy mama bun. She held the kits close as if she would never let go, and she wouldn't either. Not even her lovely husband. She wouldn't trade her new life away even if the old wasn't that bad. She had her dreams. Judy will forever keep them in her mind. In her heart that will be kept forever. She will always love them, no matter what.


End file.
